EAH Winter Drabbles
by Elitemoocow
Summary: A collection of winter themed one-shots of the couples I ship in Ever After High.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So it's been a while since I've written anything. But I decided that I'm going to be more active, and less involved in school work. Great choice, huh? Well, with that decision, comes a challenge for myself! A countdown until Christmas, featuring some of my favorite ships of Ever After High. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It is really really _really _cold."

Winter had come to Ever After. Everything from the rooftops in the Village of Book End, to the towering trees of the Enchanted Forest was covered in thick snow. To add to the magical effect of scenery, pixies illuminated the snow-capped trees. The students of Ever After High were currently making their way through the forest.

"Hopper, you're too funny," Daring said, tousling the frog prince's hair. He stuck out his tongue, as the elder Charming brother pranced through the snow with ease. Hopper, on the other hand, was barely able to lift his legs through the mush.

"It is cold," Cupid said, fluttering above the snow. "But it's really pretty isn't it? We never got snow back at Mon—my old school."

He rolled his eyes at her. Snow was the worst. It was hard to walk through, it got everywhere, and like he grumbled earlier, it was really cold. There was no snow in the bayou. Hopper missed the muggy humidity, and lack of freezing temperatures.

The sudden feeling of snow slapping the back of his head snapped Hopper out of his reverie. He whipped around to see a smile fading into the pixie light. "K-K-Kitty!" The trickster's laugh echoed throughout the trees.

"How does that even work?" Maddie whispered to Raven. The rebel leader shrugged, and snapped her fingers, igniting a small flame.

"Hey, Hopper, come here so you won't get sick." Hopper smiled and walked over to the pair, thankful for the warmth. Raven snapped her fingers again and a snowball formed in front of them. "Your shot, dude."

He wrapped his mitten-covered hand around the snowball. Maddie used her eyes to direct his aim. It looked like she was doing a jig with just her head. Hopper smirked and hurled the snow in the pointed direction. An annoyed meow erupted from next to Cerise, and Kitty appeared.

"Nice," Cerise commented, brushing off the snow from her cloak. She gave Hopper a small smile. He bowed dramatically, making the others chuckle.

"Oh, it's on, froggy." With that Kitty disappeared. The forest grew mysteriously quiet as everyone waited in suspense for her counterattack. A twig snapped, and everyone turned their heads in alarm. A tiny rabbit appeared from under the bush, causing a mass sigh of relief from the group.

Slowly, the students continued on their way. They were ever watchful; their eyes peeled for any signs of unnatural snow movement. The twinkling pixie lights could mean certain doom if they weren't paying attention. The snow could become their—

"Mr. Narrator!" Maddie interrupted, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "If you could maybe not sound like we're going to die out here, that'd be the cooliest."

As Maddie talked to the Narrator and without anyone noticing, a small snowball started to form just behind Hopper. It whistled through the air towards the ginger prince.

"Look out!" Dexter yelled, tackling Hopper to the ground, away from the projectile. It flew past the boys on the floor, and slammed into Blondie's face. Her brilliant blue eyes blinked away the snow on her lashes.

"That is so _not _right!" She bent down and got a handful of snow in her fur-trimmed gloves. Forming a perfectly shaped ball, she chucked it at Kitty who had appeared on a nearby tree branch. It hit her square in the nose, making her scowl.

Kitty kicked the trunk of the tree, and quickly disappeared as the mass of snow descended. Raven deflected the snow away, accidentally launching it at Apple in the process. Apple's pale face reddened at the contact of the cold hitting her face. It was silent as they all stood in shock.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Briar yelled at the top of her lungs. And just like that, war erupted in the forest. Cedar and Cerise were working together—Cedar handed Cerise the snow, and Cerise would form and throw them as fast as she could.

Apple took her time in bending down, forming the ball, and tossing it to no one in particular. Hunter had whipped open his jacket—it was much too cold to be shirtless—and began hurling snowballs. Maddie wasn't even in the war, electing to have a tea party with Lizzie instead. The future Queen of Hearts sliced any projectiles that got too close without so much as looking at them.

Sparrow and his Merry Men took to the trees and played some music to make it more dramatic. Holly sat next to them, writing down everything with an ardent passion. Ashlynn and Briar had teamed up and were gracefully pelting everyone they could with snowballs.

"Some fight, huh?" Dexter said. They were still on the ground from when he tackled Hopper. His back was being bombarded with snow, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah," Hopper replied. A blush was forming on his cheeks when he realized that he was still very much under the Charming prince. Dexter smiled, and pulled the two of them up. He made sure that his back was still turned to the action, to ensure that Hopper wouldn't get hit. "You really don't have to do that"

"I know. It's just you don't like the snow, so I figured I'd lessen the amount that you would come in contact with." Hopper's blush deepened as he turned away. A snowball struck Dexter in the back of his head, knocking his glasses off.

Trying to be a good prince, Hopper immediately bent down to get them. Dexter also had the same idea, causing both of them to hit their heads on each other on the way down. Hopper grimaced and tried to keep from stumbling into the snow.

Dexter saw this, and immediately fell backwards into the snow, pulling Hopper down with him. He didn't even mind the cold snow seeping into his clothes. The amount of red that covered Hopper's face was worth it. He laughed, and pulled them up again.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Hopper stood there with his arms crossed, shivering. The smile on Dexter's face, dropped. Without a word, he took off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Hopper looked at him confusedly.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No, not really." Dexter wiped his glasses, and put them on. He then sidled real close to Hopper, and wrapped his scarf around the shorter boy. The pair stood together, sharing Dexter's scarf, watching the battle ensue.

Pretty much everyone was covered with snow by now. Even the ones who had fled to the trees had been knocked into the fray. Daring had taken a hit to the chest, and was now reciting a dramatic speech about the coldness of death. Duchess, who had worn so many coats and layers that she could barely move in the first place, was now completely immersed in snow. If her eyes weren't visible, one would think she was just another snow pile.

"Huh," Hopper said when his teeth stopped chattering.

"Hmm?" Dexter asked, turning to look at the boy. Hopper looked up at Dexter, his face becoming flushed once more. He nestled into Dexter's chest, getting as much warmth as he possibly could. He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Maybe the snow isn't so bad." Dexter smiled, and leaned his head against Hopper's. They stood there, basking in the glow of the pixie lights, when suddenly Lizzie's voice shrieked from amidst the fighting.

"Hey! Those two haven't been hit at all! Soon everyone had a snowball in their hand, and was turned to the pair of princes; their faces friendly, yet menacing.

"Oooor maybe I was wrong."

"I think we should run." Hopper nodded furiously, as Dexter grabbed his hand. Together they made a run for safety as a barrage of snow came towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Daring put his goggles over his head, snapping the band in the back to ensure that it would stay in place. He took off his glove, and licked his finger, testing the direction of the wind. Putting his glove back on, he bent down to strap his boots into his board. He turned to his opponent and gave them an intense stare.

At the sound of the bell, the two took off. They carved the mountainside, leaving a trail behind them. As they zoomed down the trail, Daring's opponent was getting the better of him. He gave an indignant huff, and leaned forward to gain more speed.

"Cerise, there is no way you are winning this!" Cerise tugged at her hood, and turned to face Daring, now boarding backwards. She gave him a toothy smile, and whipped around again, furthering the distance between them.

They zoomed down the mountain, going through caves and jumps, and all sorts of fun stuff. With each turn, Daring got more and more frustrated. "Oh, come on! Now you're just showing off."

Cerise had just landed from doing some crazy flips in mid-air. "You'll just have to do better, Daring!" She called out as she sped away. Soon, they were at the moguls. Daring grinned as he began to over take Cerise, easily swooshing around the bumps of snow.

As the prince passed her, he gave her one of his signature smiles. The combination of his dazzling white teeth, with the brightness of the snow was no match for Cerise's sunglasses. She lost focus and fell face first into a pile of snow.

"Cerise!" Daring came to a stop, unstrapped his boots from his board, and ran to the wolf girl. Just as he got to her, she had emerged from the snow, looking quite unamused. He couldn't contain the chuckle that was coming out of his body.

Cerise's hood had fallen off, her hair frazzled, and her wolf ears covered with snow. One lens of her sunglasses had fallen off, making her look like a futuristic pirate. She growled angrily at Daring, but took his hand and stood up.

"Not cool, Daring." She brushed off all the snow from her clothes, smoothed out her hair, and pulled her hood back on. "Not cool at all."

"Oh, I'm sure you're still plenty cool," Daring joked. Her glare shot down his smile immediately. "Well, what do you say? Want to continue the race? I promise not to dazzle you anymore." He made his fingers wiggle around as he said "dazzle."

Cerise smirked and rolled her eyes. "And how do you expect to finish the race without a board?"

"Without a board? What do you mea—" Cerise cut him off, pointing at where he put his board. The board was no longer there. Instead, it was moving quite speedily down the mountain, way too far for him to get it now. Daring pouted.

"I may have an idea." He looked at her curiously. She had strapped back into her board, and had put on her extra pair of sunglasses. With a grin to rival Kitty's, she gave Daring a quick peck on the lips. "Let's do this thing."

All of a sudden, Daring found himself hoisted into Cerise's arms, and onto her back. With ease, she turned her board downwards, and they finished the track piggybacking the whole time.

Once the pair crossed the pre-determined finish line, Daring unlatched from Cerise's back. "So technically no one won, right?" Daring asked her, scratching the back of his head.

Cerise let out a throaty laugh. "You wish, Mr. Charming. You lost your board." She poked at his chest. "That means _you_ lost the race." Another poke. "So _you_ are paying for dinner."

Daring sighed dramatically, and then smiled. "Very well. What do feel like eating?" Cerise tilted her head in thought. Her ears perked up underneath her hood when an idea came.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some meat right now." She smiled at Daring, who grinned back even wider.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitty! Wake up!"

Groggily, Kitty opened one eye and peered below to the source of the sound. Below her, Lizzie stood in her pajamas and a robe loosely tied around her. Kitty hissed and closed her eye to return back to sleep.

"Kitty!" Lizzie whispered louder.

"Nnngh…" If looks could kill… Well, it wouldn't be much of a death since her face was droopy and barely intimidating. Sighing internally, Kitty disappeared from her tree branch and reappeared next to her best friend. "What is it Lizzie?"

"I just thought we could relax by the fire. I was thinking about home, and—" A finger pressed to her lips quickly cut her off. Lizzie went cross-eyed, focusing on the tip of Kitty's finger.

"Say no more." Kitty placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, and suddenly, the scene shifted. They were no longer in Kitty's room. They were now in the commons area, by the fireplace. It was barely lit; only a few logs inside of it to keep the small flame continuing.

The two Wonderlandish girls sat by the mantle. Lizzie grabbed the rod, and stoked the tiny flame. They sat like this for a while. Kitty knew better than to speak before Lizzie was ready. The last time she did that, she got an earful about the proper conduct of speaking to royalty. Seeing how late it was, it wasn't worth it.

Lizzie's sigh broke the silence. "No legs have I to dance. No lungs have I to breathe. No life have I to live or die, and yet I do all three. What am I?" She looked at Kitty smugly. As if it was the hardest riddle known to man—or cat, rather.

"A fire," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "That was too easy." Lizzie shrugged and poked the fire. "Lizzie, talk to me or I am going to go back to sleep."

"Do you think Wonderland will ever get fixed? Obviously, it is not broken. Just a little bent." She pulled into her robe pocket, and pulled out one of her mother's advice cards. It read:

_Sometimes people can be dogs_

_Sometimes dogs can be people_

_Both are things that are beneath you._

Lizzie sat there trying to make sense of it all. Wordlessly, she handed it to Kitty. Kitty's eyes skimmed over the words. She never did care too much about the Queen of Hearts' advice cards. Even by Wonderland standards they never seemed right.

"She is saying that cats are better than dogs." Her face cracked her signature smile. Lizzie chuckled at the response.

"Yes, I suppose so." She took the card back from Kitty, and tossed it into the fire. Kitty's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Lizzie laughed, and ran a finger through her long black locks of hair. "You're probably wondering why I did that."

"Maybe."

"I've learned to—how does Briar say it? Ah, 'loosen up.'" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem to me you need loosening." Lizzie shrugged.

"It's something to fit in." Kitty's eyebrows furrowed, and she pouted.

"Fit in? That doesn't sound like the future Queen of Hearts." She crossed her arms, and poofed a couple inches further away from Lizzie.

"If there's no Wonderland to go back to, then there's no Queen of Hearts to be!" Lizzie shouted angrily, also crossing her arms. Her yelling must have startled the flame, which burned brighter and hotter.

"A flame can't be startled here in Ever After. This isn't Wonderland," Kitty grumbled mainly to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." Kitty tried to keep her grin a secret, but soon gave in and was smiling from ear to ear. She shook her head quickly, and was back to frowning.

The two sat in silence, staring angrily at each other. The only sound was coming from the fireplace, as the flame danced around. They knew the first person to make a sound would be the one to apologize. That was their secret rule.

Minutes went by. The clock struck one, and the mouse ran down, crossing Kitty's path. She eyed it as it made its way to its home. Her stomach gave a low grumble.

"Aha!" Lizzie exclaimed, pointing a finger at Kitty's stomach. "Your stomach has betrayed you, my feline friend!"

Kitty groaned. "Ugh, fine. I'm sorry." She disappeared momentarily, and reappeared once more, holding the mouse in her hand. With one quick motion, the mouse was in her mouth, ready to be eaten.

"I don't see how you can eat that," Lizzie said, covering her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up.

"I'm a cat, _duh_," Kitty replied once finished with her midnight snack.

"Yes, and you are my cat." Lizzie smiled. Kitty returned the smile. The future Queen of Hearts sat down next to the fire, which had died down a bit. She patted the area next to her. Kitty appeared in that spot, and leaned against Lizzie.

"And you're my queen," Kitty said softly. Lizzie stroked the curled purple strands of hair gently. A low purr came out from Kitty's throat as she drifted off to sleep. Lizzie sat there awake for a couple more moments. Sure, they couldn't go home just yet. But if they were in Ever After together, then it wasn't going to be that bad.

With that happy thought, she wrapped an arm around the sleeping girl and leaned her head against Kitty's. In moments, she too fell asleep. They sat there, curled next to each other, by the small flickering flame in the fireplace.


End file.
